


third time's the charm

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oneshot, this sucks lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: mingyu finds out that the third time really is the charm.





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> idk what inspired me to do this but enjoy lol thanks for reading <3

mingyu woke up, rubbing his eyes. another rainy monday morning. the cold air around him made him want to just go back to sleep, which he had already done three times, but he didn't. he was already precariously close to being late.

he sat up, looking around his room. empty water bottles and discarded clothing littered his floor, greeting him with a warm welcome every time he walked in. after observing the familiar surroundings slowly, he stood up, going to the bathroom. the cold tile floor woke him up a bit as he fumbled for the lightswitch. 

he almost regretted turning on the light while he examined himself in the mirror. his hair was unwashed and wild, his acne decided to make a comeback, and the bags under his eyes were loud and proud, telling his life story without words.

he was known for sleeping in lectures. people called him "the sleeping giant" because of it, in fact. well, people called him many things, but the sleeping giant was one of the most popular. 

he got in the shower, quickly cleaning himself up. he didn't have time for blow drying today, he was already a little behind. he grabbed some random jeans and a good-smelling sweatshirt, his wallet, keys, and phone and then he was off to get breakfast.

until he realized; he couldn't see.

after running back up and grabbing his glasses, he was off.

he walked down his stairs to an empty, cold kitchen, as usual. soonyoung was an early riser, usually out with chan by 7:30. he made himself his usual toast and was out the door and to his car by 7:45.

he started it, blowing into his hands. it was cold for march; a bitter 39 degrees. he plugged his almost dead phone into the aux cord and turned his morning playlist on. 

the ride to his favorite cafe went smoothly, only lasting about 10 minutes. 

he loved mornings at the cafe. almost no one came in this early, other than mingyu and the local elderly couples.

he walked in, immediately being hit with the nostalgic scent of the early morning rani mixed with coffee and bread.

"'morning gyu. usual?" asked junhui, the morning worker. he had always had a happy ora; mingyu wondered how he was always so positive. he was up super early in a place that made you want to fall asleep.

mingyu nodded, and slid him his usual $5.78. he put $3 in the tip jar, and went to sit at his favorite table by the door. 

music played quietly, the sound matching the peaceful atmosphere. mingyu looked out the window, watching the occasional car pass by. the rain hadn't stopped for a couple days now, which had mingyu slightly glum. he didn't exactly know why, but the weather had always had an extreme affect on his mood. 

"here you are." junhui said suddenly, making mingyu jump. 

"thanks." mingyu said. junhui just nodded, walking back behind the counter. 

he ate his breakfast in peace, continuing to watch the outside world. nothing interesting happened for a while; everything basically blending into one greyscale abstract painting. he was about to get up and leave, until he saw a yellow blob out of his peripheral vision. he turned to look at it, realizing that it was a person. for some reason, he smiled. he found the raincoat cute.

the person inside it was just as cute; black, soft-looking hair, round black glasses, similar to his own, and plump, pink lips.

the boy suddenly disappeared into what looked like a bookstore that mingyu had never even thought existed. 

mingyu suddenly had the urge to follow him. he didn't know why, but he felt like he should meet him; he wanted to know him. 

but alas, he wanted to graduate college more. he got up, bidding junhui goodbye, and went the rest of the way there.

///

it was another rainy monday when he saw the boy in the cute yellow raincoat again. this time, it was summer.

mingyu sat in his car, waiting for seungkwan to come out of the convenience store, when he spotted the cute boy again. 

he contemplated getting out and finally meeting him, but then seungkwan got back in. he couldn't stop now, they were already late for seungcheol's birthday party.

"let's go."

and the boy disappeared into the bookstore again.

they left.

///

it was the third time he saw the boy, however, was the time he decided to meet him. he couldn't take it anymore; he had to meet the cute boy wearing the raincoat.

it was the first monday of september, and the rain had been coming down for several days now. 

mingyu had forgotten to bring his umbrella on his walk, because it was only sprinkling when he left the house. he thought he'd be fine, but boy was he wrong. 

it had started pouring just as soon as he rounded the corner nearest to the familiar street. it was rather gloomy, as always, until he spotted the famous yellow raincoat. 

his heart did a flip in his chest as he impulsively decided to go for it. 

as usual, the boy disappeared into the store, which, as mingyu got closer, found out was called 'three'. just 'three'. 

he opened the door and was immediately amazed at the size of the place. 

there must have been thousands of books that lined the dusty walls up to the ceiling in there. it smelled oddly familia; he felt comfortable. he looked around, only seeing isles and a desk at the front, an old, smiling man behind it. 

mingyu bowed politely and walked down the nearest isle, seeing as many books as there were trees outside. there was seemingly a book for everything, he found out. 

lined up in alphabetical order, every topic you could think of was displayed on either side of him; he found it fascinating, yet concerning at the same time. who has the time to collect outwardly every book there's ever been. 

he was taken out of his reverie by a small tapping noise coming from next to him. 

he turned, seeing a small gap in the books. he peered through, seeing the soft-looking boy. his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose a bit, as he observed the small book in his hands. his outfit was straight from tumblr; a lilac purple sweater, light ripped jeans, and white converse. mingyu smiled subconsciously— he found the other endearing already.

he wanted to sit there and marvel at the unrealistically beautiful being in front of him, but he decided he should stop being so stalker-like and talk to him. 

the problem was, he didn't know how to start a conversation. what would he say? did the boy even want to talk to him? 

"uh, hey there..." a deep, smooth voice said. mingyu shivered; it took him by surprise. 

he smiled sheepishly, realizing how peculiar he must have looked at the moment. he cheeks heated up a bit, looking at the slightly puzzled look on the other's face. 

"oh, hey..." mingyu paused, truly entranced in the other's beauty for a moment. a blink from the other snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"sorry, i was just uh," he paused yet again, trying not to sound stupid. "browsing."

raincoat boy, who wore a nametag which said wonwoo on it, laughed. "looks... interesting."

mingyu nodded, really taking in the features of the beautiful boy— wonwoo.

"so is there any particular reason you're... still in the shelf?" he closed his book and propped his body up against the shelf across from mingyu. 

"well, uh, i," he stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say. "i just think you're very..." 

wonwoo's eyebrows went up in anticipation. 

"pretty."

the beautiful tan skin of wonwoo's ceeks turned a magnificent shade of pink.

"tha-thank you... but that doesn't really answer my question." wonwoo's head dropped to the floor. the smile on his face was one of pure beauty; mingyu wanted to see it often.

"you caught me. i was spying on you for a second. you're just so eye-catching, i couldn't resist." the words fell out of his mouth like apples off a tree. the sudden surge of confidence surprised both of them.

 the already intense blush on wonwoo's face seemed to deepen. "would you say you're..." he held in a lugh. "checkin' me out?" 

he laughed at his own joke for a while, giving mingyu time to fondly observe him. 

"yes, i guess you could say that." he replied. 

"well then uh," he paused, pulling up the sleeve of his sweater. "check me out when my shift is over in an hour." 

and with that, he winked and walked away. just as mingyu was about to take his head out of the shelf, wonwoo spoke again.

"oh, yeah," he started. "go home and take a warm shower. don't get sick from all that rain."

mingyu was in love.

 


End file.
